Charlie Swan Car Accident
by Cliara Aedai
Summary: Edward takes Bella to the hospital where she finds out in the worst way possible that Charlie swan has been in a car accident with her former best  friend Jacob Black. How will bella react? And how will Edward comfort her?
1. Chapter 1

Charlie Swan Car Accident

Edwards POV

Love. It is an unjustifiable feeling that binds the souls of two beings together.

Happiness. An all fulfilling emotion that I have found with my Bella.

Renovating. I hate it to bits.

For not the first time in my long existence, I have found myself pleased that my thoughts are not an open book to be read by others. For instance, if my mother, Esme, were able to read thoughts she would not be happy with my angry ones right now. There is no real reason as to why I dislike renovating, it is just that it is taking up my precious time with Bella. And it isn't as if Bella wants us to go to the extra effort of extending our bedroom, she doesn't even know that is what Esme and I are doing today. As far as she is concerned we are simply repainting the bedroom. I chuckled to myself as I thought of what Bella's face will look like when she realises what we have done for her. She is so against us spending money on her, and she doesn't understand how insignificant money is to us.

_Edward, pay attention to me! I have been calling your name for the last minute and 17 seconds, can you please have some input into where the window goes!_

I jumped as Esme's thoughts reached out to me, dragging me from my own fantasies.

"Sorry mum, I think where you are holding it now would be perfect." She beamed at me then began measuring the window. Her face was intent on her job, although her mind was wandering. I blocked her out and smiled as she began think of the happiness I had found with Bella. It was irrational, but I was still shocked at how quickly Bella had come into my life. Just then Emmett came bounding into the bedroom, panting like a human marathon runner. He slammed the door shut making the walls rattle.

"What is up, Em?" I asked him while trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's HER, Edward. SHE is trying to torture me. SHE chased me all through the woods with that evil smile on her evil face. You have to help me Edward, you have to save me from HER!" Emmett screamed.

I paused, then said "You are twice the size of Alice, Emmett. What can she possibly have in mind for you that makes you so scared?"

"Clothes," Emmett whispered. "She is threatening me with hippie clothes! Stop laughing Edward! Men of my build should never wear pink!"

This was too much, I burst out laughing as Alice skipped in waving Emmett's old hippie outfit.

"Oh, Emmie! Don't be afraid of your little sissie! All I want to do is dress you up..."_and then take photo's to post all over the net as payback for what he did to me last week! I am so glad Rose agreed to help out on this one, because there is no chance that he will be willing to pose for the photo's._

Esme had been quiet until this point, when she said "Alice and Emmett, stop behaving like children and start acting your age!"

"But Esme" Alice whined "you cant expect us to hobble around on walking sticks and spend our days knitting!"

I sighed as I looked at my mothers face, clouded with disapproval. I was about to tell my siblings to go away so we could continue renovating when the hippie clothes Alice was holding fell to the ground and I was dragged into her vision.

_Bella was cooking. The scent of lasagne filled the air when when Bella picked up the knives and started sharpening them. This was never going to end well. Bella seemed to be lost in her thoughts when the knife slipped and she sliced her arm open. There was blood everywhere and Bella staggered, then fell to the floor in a faint._

The vision had barely ended when I began running to the door. I could hear my family demanding answers from Alice, but all I knew was that I needed to get to my Bella before she hurt herself. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"You must accept yourself as an equal to your role models. You must say that anything is possible if you have the support. And you must believe that you can do anything. Then, and only then, will you be able to uncover the pathway that is your future." I sighed as I looked at my messy scrawl. I turned to Angela who was staring at me with the weirdest expression on her face.

"That's kind of lame, isn't it?" I asked her with a small smile.

"No! It's not that bad." She said, seemingly shocked. "We can work on it and I am sure it will start sounding better! We can improve it by adding to it? And... maybe...we could... start over?"

I laughed. "Dont be afraid to offend me Angela, this is _our_ speech. Hey, do you mind if we continue this later on in the week? It is just that Charlie will be home in an hour and I have to start his dinner."

"Sure Bella, I will see you on Monday!" Angela said, cheerful as always.

I opened the door to a terrible sight. I dreaded times like these, and I had to take a massive, deep breath to steady myself. Then I stepped out, into the pouring rain.

"See you Angela!" I yelled back to her. I turned around to wave to her, but I couldn't see the door through the heavy rain. Hesitantly I began to walk towards my truck, taking each step with care. I nearly made it without slipping, but when you are as clumsy as I am, things don't work like that. About 3 steps away from my truck, I tripped over a pebble and went hands first onto the wet concrete. Damn it. I stood back up carefully, cursing at the stupid pebble. I mean, what was it doing there in the first place? Pebbles belong around plants and as part of gravel surfaces. Not concrete! I slammed the truck door shut forcefully, and embraced my warm, dry truck. I set off home at a slow speed. I was not going to crash today and put Charlie through that worry. The rain made it hard to see more than 4 metres in front, and I stopped numerous times, just to be safe.

When I finally made it home, I was stressing. I hadn't even started dinner yet, and Charlie would be home in half an hour. I needed to get a move on, so I all but ran inside. Not a good idea. Once again I slipped, but I didn't have an object to blame it on this time. It was my own foot. I unlocked, went inside, got changed and began dinner.

I was chopping the garlic when I realised how blunt the knife really was. It was an old thing, given to my father when he got married to my mum. And now it was starting to show its age. I had had to sharpen it way too many times since I had arrived in forks, so I made a mental note to speak to Charlie about the option of investing in a real knife. I picked it up and set about doing the boring job of sharpening it. As I sharpened, I began to think. I thought of what Edward would say if he could see me right now. He would probably insist on doing it himself instead, so that I didn't run the minimal risk of cutting myself. I sighed, he was so over-protective. My personal god would be here soon. Esme had dragged him into repainting his bedroom today, and he was not happy about it. When I asked Esme if I was able to come too, she abruptly said no. I was a bit hurt when she said that, but Edward quickly reassured me that it wouldn't take long. There was something in his eyes when he said that, and it made me wonder if he was doing something more than what he said. But no, Edward always tells me the truth. I quickly pushed that thought aside. I looked at the clock and saw that Charlie would be home any minute now. And following soon after would be Edward. I smiled as I recalled his beautiful face, his beautiful hair, and his beautiful everything. I loved when he flashed that crooked smile at me, and the thought of it gave me butterflies. He was just too perf-

"OUCH!" I yelled, as I felt sudden pain in my arm. I had slipped while sharpening the knife, because I was too lost in my fantasies. I quickly put down the knife in the sink as to avoid any more injuries. I chanced a look at my arm and instantly regretted it. There was blood everywhere, but the sight wasn't what caught my attention. It was the smell. The stench of the blood made my stomach churn, and the walls around me began to spin. The last thing I thought of before I collapsed was how the meat was going to burn in the pan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thankyou to everyone who has been reading our story. It is our first fanfic, so we are very grateful for all of the hits. A special mention to Lily, who is the only person who has left a review out of the 80+ hits. She will have a special mention in this chapter as Carlisles assistant nurse. The next two reviewers we get will also have special mentions. We hope you enjoy it!**

Edwards POV

As I neared the front door of Bella's house, I let my senses explore around where I stood. I could hear the music Bella was listening to as she made dinner, I could hear the oven preheating and food sizzling in the pan. I could hear nothing from Bella except the beating of her heart and her steady breathing, but I could smell her blood. Lots of it. And now, as I jumped out of the Volvo and ran towards Bella, I could hear the smashing of her front door, because I was too impatient to unlock it. She wouldn't be happy about that later. I'll need to replace it before Charlie gets home. I don't need him thinking I am violent as well.

I steadied myself with a breath before I entered the kitchen, then gasped at the scene before me. Bella was on the tiles covered in blood from the wound on her left arm. The knife she had cut herself with was in the sink, and something on the stove was burning. I could think of nothing as I turned off the stove and scooped Bella into my arms except that I was too late. Alice had not foreseen the car crash, so she could not warn me of the traffic delays. It had taken me far longer than I had expected to reach Bella, so I couldn't get to her in time to prevent the accident. All I could do now was take her to Carlisle.

I sat her in the Volvo then ripped off the bottom of my shirt to wrap around her bleeding arm. I looked at my angel sitting unconscious, and once again appreciated how beautiful she was. She looked so calm and peaceful, one may mistake her for being asleep. I might as well, if it were not for the lack of sleep talking. I shut the door, took a deep breath of fresh air, and drove Bella to the hospital, where Carlisle was.

The traffic was still heavy and roads were slippery from the fast falling rain. Any other human would find it difficult to drive in this weather, but because of my good eye sight, it didn't bother me. I smiled at myself as I thought of what Bella's reaction would be if she saw me driving this fast in this weather. I heard a soft moan beside me and turned my head to see my beautiful Bella staring at me with her brown eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked me in a sleepy voice. Her eyebrows furrowed as I thought about what she meant.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" I replied, trying to hide a smile.

"I mean, where are you taking me?" She shot back at me, obviously irritated.

"Calm down Bella, I am simply taking you to see Carlisle at the hospital. He will fix your arm up, so there is no need to be worried." I told her, attempting to 'dazzle' her at the same time. I had just been hunting, so my eyes were golden, enhancing the 'dazzling' effect. There was a long pause before Bella finally managed to break away from my gaze and answer me.

"Ok, fine. I know I won't win an argument with you, but what is with all of this traffic? I have never seen it this busy, even in peak hour! I didn't know there were this many cars in all of Forks."

I laughed at her expression. "I think there has been a car crash not far from La Push. From what I can tell from onlookers thoughts, there has been no serious injuries. Your father is probably helping clean up the scene."

"Oh... I hope everyone is ok." She whispered as she turned and stared straight ahead. The rest of the drive passed in silence as she took in the news. I had nothing to do except listen to her heart beat while I drove, and I noticed it quicken as we drove into the hospital car park. She was afraid, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"It's alright, love, I will hold your hand through the whole thing. You don't have to stress." I told her in an attempt to calm her heart. I walked around, at human speed, to her door so that I could lift her out. She protested weakly when I went to carry her, but the loss of blood was making her dizzy. She eventually gave up and allowed me to carry her into the ER.

When we walked in, it was a room of panic. People were every where, yelling orders and demanding answers. Their thoughts bombarded me and I struggled to stay focused.

_Where is my brother, Steven? _

_We need more doctors! Never has there been an incident so large before._

_I wonder if she is going to live? No don't think that, stay positive._

_We are running out of morphine, need to order more._

_Where is nurse Charlotte?_

_I need the key to room 13. Where has it gone!_

I was surprised at the urgency of their thoughts, but I couldn't worry about that now. Bella was losing blood fast, and as I looked down at my lovely angel, I noticed that she was about to pass out again. Fear gripped my heart, and I ran to the front desk.

"Excuse me, my name is Edward Cullen, I need my father Carlisle. Can you please bring him here immediately? It's an emergency!" I tried to keep my voice calm, but I was failing miserably.

"I am very sorry Edward, but Dr. Cullen is busy at the moment. Can I get a different doctor for you?" She glanced at Bella with concern. I glared at her.

"No, you don't understand! I need HIM and I need him NOW! Please can you just find him, because if you don't, I will." I looked at Bella who had her eyes closed.

"Bella" I said in panic. "Bella stay awake, love. Carlisle will be here any minute." Bella opened her eyes and looked at me disapprovingly.

"Edward, stop stressing out. I am fine, and there are people who need Carlisle more than me right now." I stared at her for a moment.

"Fine." I turned back to the receptionist. "If you can't get me Carlisle, can you please get me his assistant, Nurse Lily?"

"Of course" She said than quickly hurried away.

We waited about a minute and 46 seconds before Nurse Lily came into view and called us into an empty room. It was small, and smelt like morphine and cleaning products. The nurse sat Bella on the bed and began cleaning the wound with a cloth and antiseptic cream.

"Edward, you don't have to stay. I know how you don't like the sight of blood. You can wait outside for Carlisle, and leave the door open if you would like." She winked when she spoke about the blood. For a human she is an awfully quick thinker.

"Sure Bella, but if you need me, just call." I studied her eyes for a moment and saw that she was serious. I sighed, kissed her on the cheek and went out to stand beside the door.

As I waited, I began to try and get a clear story of the crash from people's thoughts, but all I got were people's worries, which wasn't helpful. I decided to give the patients their privacy and pulled myself out of their minds. I was deciding on how to distract myself next when Carlisle showed up. I all but ran to him, worried out of my mind.

"Son, what's wrong? Where is Bella? Is she with Charlie? Don't worry about Charlie, he will be fine." Carlisle said urgently. He put a calming hand on my shoulder.

"What are you talking about? Is Bella's father here?" I asked him, completely confused. I was about to go into his thoughts to get some answers, when he said the words I didn't expect to hear.

"Charlie was in the car accident earlier today. I thought that was why you were here?" He said softly.

I gasped as realisation flooded my mind. Then another gasp echoed my own. I turned to see Bella standing in the door way. This was not how I wanted her to find out.


End file.
